Heart Of A Wolf
by Death2Sasuke
Summary: A stuck up princess, An elf that thinks he's a wolf. A crazy adventure through antonica to meet the girls betrothed. Perhaps the oddest duo Norrath has ever seen.


Heart of a Wolf

Chapter 1: Meetings

Kadra was relieved to hear they were almost through the woods. At least this lame journey was halfway done. She of course, was the princess of the human kingdom of Saladin, a pretty human girl with flowing blonde hair. She was used to pampering and having her way, so the trip her father sent her on, across Antonica, to meet her betrothed, some elf named Barmek. She of course, wasn't thrilled to hear this. Now here she was, riding in this lumpy carriage, on this uneven road, getting through this uncharted forest.

'This sucks.'

"Oi! Stop where ye are!" Kadra resisted the urge to look outside, but she knew this trip was about to get longer.

"Give us everything of value, and we won't kill ye."

"Fine, fine, just take it all."

"Thank ye kindly…wait a tick, that's a royal carriage ain't it?" She heard a few more voices, more bandits she assumed.

"Now, why would royalty be out 'ere?"

"We are on a t-trip to meet princess Kadra's betrothed."

"Ear that boys? Princess Kadra. Why don't ya 'ave 'er come out mate?" Kadra hearing and realizing she had no choice, stepped from the carriage. The elves holding up the carriage smirked.

"Well, look at dis pretty little gal."

"Please, we've given you everything of value, leave her alone."

"But she's of value mate, we can't leave a trinket like dis." One of her escorts stepped forward.

"No! You leave her alone! Run princess!" One of the bandits stabbed him. Kadra screamed and ran the other way.

"Oh shit, oh shit, I'm screwed, I'm screwed. Oh no!" She had tripped and whacked her head on a rock, everything was going blurry. She saw the bandits run up…then saw arrows launching into their chests…then…nothing.

(6:00, or nine depending on time zone. Err, two hours later.)

Kadra wearily opened her eyes. She saw two green eyes observing her about six inches from her face.

"Heya." She screamed. He screamed.

"W-Who are you?"

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I-I'm princess Kadra! Who are you?"

"I'm Kureel. Why do you ask?"

"Because you surprised me!"

"Kay." He was a tall wood elf. She couldn't help but notice that he was very toned, considering all he wore was a pair of tattered pants. He had long green hair. He was handsome, she had to give him that, but he just sat and gazed at her in confusion.

"What are you anyway?"

"What? I'm a human, are you stupid or something?"

"I'm not a stupid, I'm a wolf."

"What? You're an elf."

"I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"What is an "elf" anyway?"

"It's a person, you are one!"

"I am not. I'm a wolf. Here, I'll prove it to you." He let loose with a howl that, indeed sounded like that of a wolf. Kadra was shocked beyond words when wolves began to converge around them, and even more when Kureel began to make strange noises at them. They replied by tossing the carcass of what had once been some furry woodland creature at him. He cut it in half and gave part to her, then started eating his part.

"Ugh, what is this?"

"Dinner."

"Do we have to eat it raw?"

"Um, how else would we eat it?"

"Um, cooked."

"What's a "cooked"?"

"It's where you roast it over a fire."

"But, that'd ruin it."

"What? That wouldn't ruin it! It makes it better!"

"Not in my opinion. Or the rest of the pack's."

"How long have you been…a wolf?"

"Long as I can remember."

"Kay, well, since you've saved me, I guess that makes you my guide."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm a princess, so I need to get to the Elvin kingdom, and since you're the only one here, I guess that makes you my guide."

"But I…"

"No buts, you have to, or my father…"

"Listen here "princess" you have no power in these woods, the only ones powerful here, are the pack mother, King croc, and the bird ruler."

"How dare you! I am a princess and will be treated with…"

"Fine I'll help you, if it'll shut you up."

"Why you…"

"Want me to go back on my offer?" She crossed her arms.

"Oh. Sorry."

"There ya go. Come on, we have to go back."

"To where?"

"To the pack's home. Follow me." He started running on all fours.

"Wait, I can't run that fast! Can't we just walk?" He stood up.

"K."

(1 hour later)

"This is where you live!"

"Yep, home sweet home."

"It's filthy!"

"Have you ever been in the woods before?"

"Um, no."

"Well, newsflash, it's always filthy."

"I demand you take me somewhere cleaner."

"I demand you stop complaining."

"Oh, how soon can we get out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"I want to see if you can sleep on the ground."

"I shouldn't have to take this."

"I shouldn't have to deal with you."

(The next morning)

An exhausted Kureel stepped from his den. A wolf with a few gray streaks down his head walked up to him.

"_You look terrible, didn't you get any sleep?_"

"_No. That Kadra girl wouldn't stop complaining all night._"

"_I pity the one who must travel with her._"

"_Then pity me._"

"Hey! Let's go!"

"_Ugh, see you._"

"Fine, hold on I'm coming!"

(On the path)

"Why is it exactly you're going to the Elvin kingdom?"

"To meet the man I'm going to marry."

"You mean to meet your mate?"

"Uh, sort of, then again, I don't even know him, don't know how I can love him."

"What's a "love"?"

"Oh, you aren't that dumb are you?"

"I'm not dumb. What's it mean, wolves don't use that word."

"Well, it's a feeling you get for someone…like a tingling sensation…when you care about someone deeply."

"Oh. Hey what does dumb mean? I'm not very educated in English."

"It's someone with below average intelligence."

"Hey!" She started laughing.

"You to a tee huh?"

"Hey, Shutup!"

"Okay, so how much farther?"

"About 18 miles."

"Aw, would you carry me?"

"Not a chance "princess"."

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't make me pout."

"Yeah, like that'll work." She pouted, oh how she pouted. He made the biggest mistake possible by looking.

"Not…gonna…work…"

"But, you're totally buff, you wouldn't have any trouble."

"Oh fine you…you…ah what's the use." She jumped into his arms.

"Oh, and this doesn't mean anything."

"I know."

'Kind of a pity…wait! I didn't just think that! Well she is pretty. Shutup!'

(About an hour later)

"Wow, all this walking is tiring."

"You didn't even walk eight feet." She smiled at him.

"I know, I meant for you."

"Well they you were quite right."

"How far have we gone?"

"Bout two miles. We'd do better if I didn't have to lug you around."

"But I'm comfortable."

"You know, it's said that guys go for a girl who's independent."

"Do you?"

"Um, well, I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean what I say, I haven't exactly met many girls."

"Oh, you're the most clueless, useless, dumbest excuse for a guy that it has…what're you doing?" Kureel held her out over a muddy pit.

"Don't even think about it."

Splash

"Why you…you…savage!"

"Oh, I'm a savage? Tell me that kids in your kingdom don't play in the mud."

"But we're adults!"

"True, but what are adults but older kids?"

"Why you…hmm…you do have a point. But then again…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Unexpectedly, she also pulled him down on top of her. They both blushed. A lot. He got up and pulled her up too. They walked on in silence awhile.

"You ruined my dress."

"You ruined my pants."

"But, they're all tattered."

"Better than most things that you could make by hand in these woods."

"Yes, but you ruined a beautiful silken white dress."

"Get your eyes checked, that thing ain't white."

"Yeah, not anymore."

"Oh well, you're a princess, you can just get a new one. I have to make mine."

"It must be tough living out here."

"You haven't the slightest idea. You have to find your own food, make the clothes on your back, and of course, the harsh winters."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I've always lived in the lap of luxury. This is like…if you were to…wow, I can't think of anything lower than this."

"Gee, that makes me feel nice. I've lived like this my entire life, well, then again, if I'm what you say, maybe not my entire life. Either way, I don't think I could live any other way."

"Oh, we'll see about that, you haven't tried housing yet."

"Eh, after this, I'm going back to the pack, they're my family."

"Hm, well, it's your own loss. Hey look!" A little chipmunk had scampered and was looking at her with huge eyes.

"Isn't he the cutest thing? What do you think Kureel, cute right?"

"Lunch."

"Don't even think about it!"

"But, chipmunk is delicious!"

"Ugh! That's disgusting! He's to cute to eat!"

"But he's too delicious not to!"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"Err…so…tempting…oh…fine. You suck."

"Come on, let's keep moving." The chipmunk skittered away and the two moved on.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. What'd you pack?"

"Um, hm, squirrel, rabbit, and deer."

"Anything cooked?"

"What do you think?"

"Ugh, give me some rabbit." He tossed her some rabbit meat. She tried a bit.

"Well, I suppose I can stand it."

"That's the spirit!" He said as he tore into some deer meat.

"When you live out here, you take what you can get. Oh by the way, I lied, that's chipmunk you're eating." She spat it out.

"Chill, I'm joking."

"You're an ass."

"You're a bitch."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

"You're a child."

"You're to serious. Relax and enjoy yourself a little."

"I'm a princess and I have responsibilities. I can't relax. I don't even get to pick the man I marry." He frowned, noting a few tears falling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"No, it's alright, I just, I've never even met the guy."

"Well, you never know, maybe he's a nice guy, and there's no better mate than a friend."

"You could use the word "husband"."

"Wuzzat?"

"The man a woman's married to is her husband."

"Huh, so explain this prospect of marriage to me again."

"Well, when a man and woman deeply love each other, they promise to be with each other forever. It's like a promise that they won't go with another man or woman."

"Mmkay. Still not really getting it."

"Um, basically mate covers it. They are promising to never leave the other or stop loving the other."

"Okay, got it. Hm, I wonder when I'll find a girl."

"Maybe you already have." She got up and started walking.

'Did she really just say that? I must be hearing things.'

Abrupt Chapter End!


End file.
